


but i don't know how

by canniballistics



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canniballistics/pseuds/canniballistics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's going to wonder what we've been doing," Adam said, idly playing with the phone and flipping through screens. Ronan didn't care. There was nothing on there to hide. "What should we tell him?"</p><p>--</p><p>an epilogue to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5793508">when the thunder breaks</a> that I didn't know how to attach to the original work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i don't know how

**Author's Note:**

> ~~as i said, soooort of a sequel?~~ I FIGURED IT OUT, IT'S AN EPILOGUE. oh my god i'm a disaster. this was originally supposed to be the ending, but i decided it didn't fit with the general tone of the original work. however, i was way too pleased with gansey's texts to let it go, so. here we are. happy valentine's day!

The clouds were on their way out when they made it back to the car, revealing a setting sun and the last few licks of light climbing their way over the hills around the Barns as if trying to remind the world that, even if it had been raining all day, they were still there. Ronan regarded them with a quiet disdain. _You're too late_ , he thought to himself; and then, with a sort of childish amusement, _Better luck tomorrow._ It was a stupid joke, one that he was endlessly amused by, and one that he forgot entirely when he and Adam kissed again by the doors of the BMW. Who cared about the sunset when there were far better things on Earth?

They planted themselves in the seats, and a sneer curled his lip as his eyes landed on the phone tossed casually behind the gearshift. Its screen was glowing, and if Adam hadn't picked it up, he would have been all too happy to ignore it. 

There was a low whistle, impressed, and Ronan left the keys in the ignition as Adam showed him the screen: three missed calls, and nine text messages. The most recent text had come in fifteen minutes ago. They were all from Gansey. If they hadn't been, Ronan might not have unlocked his phone to read them.

> 11:25: Ronan, your car isn't outside, so I can only assume you've gone somewhere. I need you to come back.  
>    
>  12:57: Oh, and I'd appreciate it if you'd pick up Jane and Adam on the way.  
>    
>  13:45: Are you ignoring me? I'm sorry if you thought I was ordering you to pick up the others, will you instead consider it a favor to me?  
>    
>  14:33: I know you hate the phone, but this is ridiculous.  
>    
>  15:23: You've been gone for hours, I think Chainsaw is beginning to suspect me of foul play. She keeps staring at me.  
>    
>  16:02: Noah tells me you kidnapped Adam this morning. This would have been helpful to know.  
>    
>  16:45: I suppose finding Glendower isn't strictly life or death, but I thought this would have been interesting to share with you.  
>    
>  17:30: I realize that you are more than capable, but with the sorts of people we've been running into lately, I can't help but worry when you vanish for hours on end.  
>    
>  18:00: Ronan, please.  
>    
> 

It was the last text that got him. The others he could have ignored, _did_ ignore, but something in that simple _please_ crawled under his skin, gutted him in the same way he'd been gutted when he'd wrecked the Pig. Speed dial had the other line ringing in his ear not a moment later, and this time it was Gansey's turn not to answer. Again, Ronan sneered. For all his urgency, he couldn't even be bothered—

"You could at least pick up," he growled into the voicemail, and it was a good thing that was the extent of it. _If you are satisfied with your message_ — the voicemail interrupted, and he ended the call before tossing the device into Adam's lap. 

"He's going to wonder what we've been doing," Adam said, idly playing with the phone and flipping through screens. Ronan didn't care. There was nothing on there to hide. "What should we tell him?"

Ronan shrugged, the engine roaring to life beneath his hands before nosing out of the drive. "We could just let him guess." He cut a sideways glance at Adam, adding, "And I didn't kidnap you."

Adam grinned. "You kind of did. If we're being honest."

The dismissive noise he made earned him a laugh, and Ronan found himself smiling as he drove. It was a simple thing, born out of a strange, foreign, simple kind of happiness that had crawled into his chest. "If we're being honest," he agreed, and he wondered what Gansey would say when they told him.


End file.
